mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Comet
Purple Comets are Prankster Comets that first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. They are randomly found at any standard galaxy containing an applicable star - in this case, one that involves the collection of 100 Purple Coins. They only appear after beating Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. They hit the following Galaxies: *Good Egg Galaxy (Purple Coin Omelet: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins as he goes around the Pear, Rock, and Egg planets.) *Honeyhive Galaxy (The Honeyhive's Purple Coins: Mario must scour the Starting Planet for 100 Purple Coins.) *Space Junk Galaxy (Purple Coin Spacewalk: Mario must go through the the Space Junk area and grab 100 Purple Coins. This has a 2 minute time limit.) *Battlerock Galaxy (Purple Coins on the Battlerock: Mario must make his way through the the Battlerock and grab 100 purple coins. The Gearmo at the end will award Mario a Power Star for doing so. If a Purple Coin is missed, it counts as a failure.) *Beach Bowl Galaxy (Beachcombing for Purple Coins: Mario must scour the Starting Planet for 100 Purple Coins.) *Ghostly Galaxy (Purple Coins in the Bone Pen: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins in the Bone Pen that surrounds the planet at the start of the Boo Race Zone. This has a sixty second time limit.) *Gusty Garden Galaxy (Purple Coins on the Puzzle Cube: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins on the Puzzle Cube planet. There are 150 but the mission has a 2'30" time limit.) *Freezeflame Galaxy (Purple Coins on the Summit: Mario must scour the mountain for 100 Purple Coins.) *Dusty Dune Galaxy (Purple Coins in the Desert: Mario must scour the Sand Maze Planet for 100 Purple Coins. The Toad Brigade will come to his aid by telling him where the Purple Coins lie. *Gold Leaf Galaxy (Purple Coins in the Woods: Mario must go through the forest, grabbing 100 Purple Coins on his way. There is a 3'30" time limit.) *Sea Slide Galaxy (Purple Coins Seaside: Mario must scour the Sea Slide, grabbing 100 Purple Coins on his way. No Purple Coins appear in the water itself, and the island at the centre does not contain any. The Bee Suit is available for use. *Toy Time Galaxy (Luigi's Purple Coins: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins on the 8-bit Mario planet, although it is flipped and contains Poisoned Water. *Deep Dark Galaxy (Plunder the Purple Coins: Mario must scour the Ghost Ship and grab 100 Purple Coins on his way.) *Dreadnought Galaxy (The Battlestation's Purple Coins: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins on his way through the Cannon Fleet Path on the Dreadnought. At the end, a Gearmo comments on Mario's performance and this can spell whether Mario gets a Power Star or loses a life. *Melty Molten Galaxy: (Red-hot Purple Coins: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins at the Starting Area on the central Star.) Super Mario Galaxy 2 Purple Comets reappear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Their effects are identical to those from Super Mario Galaxy. *Flip-Swap Galaxy (Purple Coin Flip-and-sprint: Mario must make his way through the galaxy, grabbing 100 Purple Coins on his way. This has a 3 minute time limit.) *Puzzle Plank Galaxy (Purple Coin Shadow Vault: Mario must grab 100 Purple coins in the underground room as Cosmic Clones chase him. *Tall Trunk Galaxy (Tall Trunk's Purple Coin Slide: Mario must slide down the Tall Trunk's Big Slide, grabbing 100 Purple Coins on his way.) *Flipsville Galaxy (Purple Coin Spin Speed Run: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins in the underground area accessible from the Dirt Tower with the Spin Drill in his possession.) *Starshine Beach Galaxy (Purple Coin Beach Dash: Mario must saddle up on Yoshi and use the Dash Pepper to grab the 100 Purple Coins.) *Sweet Mystery Galaxy (Bulb Berry's Purple Coin Glow: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins on his way through the galaxy, with Bulb Yoshi's help.) *Clockwork Ruins Galaxy (The Adventure Of The Purple Coins: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins on the Starting Planet. There is a 5 minute time limit.) *Mario Squared Galaxy (Luigi's Purple Coin Chaos: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins around the galaxy. The Cosmic Clones are hot on his tail and will not give up until their target is beaten or the Purple Coins are grabbed. The planet's appearance is inverted and the Lava is replaced by Poisoned Water. *Rolling Coaster Galaxy (Purple Coins on the Rainbow Road: Mario must grab 100 Purple Coins on the Rainbow Road while rolling on the Star Ball. Category:Prankster Comets